


Work For It

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [8]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Introspection, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 7Necromongers have a weird definition of perverse.





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

Low key, glancing from the corners of their eyes, spying from around corners and through the decorative latticework that's all over the place.

Like he can't see them in the shadows, can't hear their heartbeats over the distant throb of the engines.

Not that any of the walking corpses would ever admit to having a heartbeat.

He amuses himself by talking to them when they least expect it while waiting for...

Vaako keeps on about a threshold and the need to go there, that no one will dare lift a finger until then.

Riddick doesn't believe him, the itchy feeling at the base of his skull hasn't gone away since he sat on the damn throne.

Sooner or later, someone will try something.

Too many hungry eyes on him wherever he goes for anything else.

The constant vigilance keeps him on edge, coiled like spring ready to fight or flee—or fuck.

Sex—isn't something he thinks about too often.

In the slam, it's currency, on the outside—he doesn't actually *like* most people enough to make it worth the effort.

The concubines come with the Lord Marshal gig.

Pretty, he figures, but underneath the perfume, he can smell the rot.

Now that he's caught the scent, it's everywhere in the Basilica, worse on the processing levels, and the 'medical' ones just make him gag.

In the Lord Marshall's office, only Vaako watches him, glaring from behind the terminal set up for the assistant or whatever the fancy title they use.

He spends a lot of time there, throwing out random questions at the Necro pushing him into reacting and thinking about a way to get the hell out without the bounties *and* the whole of the Necro army on his ass.

He isn't sure what animal the bone he's whittling comes from, a leftover from dinner and a way to pass the time, it breaks unexpectedly under his knife a piece of it sinking into the back of his arm.

Throwing the bone down with a curse, Riddick frowns down at the wound. He feels blood well up around the splinter, pain an annoying background hum screeching along his nerves—A mewing, hungry sound distracts him from the wound, makes him look up at Vaako, a glowing outline on the other side of the room.

Whatever Vaako's deal is, his heart rate has gone up, and Riddick can *hear* the Necro's breath hissing between his teeth as he sucks in oxygen.

"Something got ya rattled?" He asks, pulling the bone splinter from his arm.

"I—no, my Lord," Vaako says, the words sounding—wrong.

The prissy, faintly lecturing tone is gone, replaced with something almost alive.

Coming closer, Riddick can smell him too an animal smell Riddick hasn't noticed before.

"Bullshit!" He huffs, circling the workstation to stand at Vaako's back, "can't lie ta me." He rests his hands on Vaako's shoulders taking care to position his thumbs on both sides of the seated man's spine right above his collar.

"I can smell ya," he says in Vaako's ear, taking the new scent right from the source.

Vaako twitches, Riddick can feel the effort it takes for him not to turn around.

"You're *bleeding*" Vaako snarls, like that explains shit.

Reminded on the wound on his arm, Riddick can feel it seeping blood.

He doesn't think about lifting it and licking off the coppery liquid—until he hears Vaako's guttural groan.

"Huh," there is a reflecting surface right across from the desk that must allow Vaako to see him after all. "Did *not* see that coming," Riddick muses, shiny new possibilities presenting themselves.

He leans over Vaako's shoulder, groping under the heavy robes before the Necro can get enough brain cells together to manage a protest finding the sanctimonious bastard hard in his pants.

Squeezing hard, he chuckles when the mammalian scent increases turning into the familiar stink of lust. "A little blood gets ya going?"

"It is—disgusting, obscene..." Vaako protests, even as he thrusts into Riddick's grip.

Amused by the excuses, Riddick flexes and shoves his arm in front of Vaako's face as soon as he feels the fresh trickle of blood welling, curious to see what the Necro will do.

Vaako warms under his hands, openly panting as Riddick moves his bloody arm closer.

The only reason Riddick doesn't topple is he's been waiting for the lunge.

Vaako wraps his mouth around the wound sucking noisily, smearing the blood on his mouth and Riddick's arm both, pushing his tongue into the puncture.

Pain shoots up his arm, but the cold tongue feels good too.

The sight of Vaako falling on his knees to get closer to the wound, has him chubbing up in his pants. He grabs at Vaako's braids, wrapping a handful of them around his fist to jank him back amused by the way the Necro snarls and tries to pull himself free.

"Havin' fun there?" He asks, slapping Vaako when he doesn't respond.

"More!" Vaako hisses angrily, coming to his senses, twisting in Riddick's grasp.

"Work for it!" Riddick replies, kicking Vaako in the shoulder while letting go of the braids to get some distance between them.

The wound in his arm is already closing, he notes getting himself out of his pants and giving his dick a couple of strokes just for the hell of it.

Riddick wonders if it's insanity by association as he drags his knife across the back of his arm slicing himself open, wiping up the blood and smearing his dick with it.

"Well?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

Vaako lunges again.


End file.
